Glioblastoma multiforme (GBM) is a uniformly fatal disease despite the application of available combination therapies. Preclinical studies suggest that replication competent viruses including oncolytic HSV (“oHSV”) vectors, represent a promising therapeutic alternative but treatment efficacy in patient trials has been limited. Achieving vector safety has relied on attenuating vector mutations that can also compromise lytic replication in tumor cells.